Armors
Armors is is a type of apparel that is worn on the players body in the Respawnables, most of them providing you skill-enhancing benefits which could help you when fighting opponents with high defense. There is a HUGE variety of clothes to use at your disposal,though some offer the same benefits for different costs. The three skills they can boost are Health, Agility and Accuracy. While you start off with no boosts at all,you can begin amassing cash and gold to purchase some of the strongest armors around! When buying armors to enhance skills,you can choose to enhance only one certain skill,or you can choose to enhance many skills. The choice is yours. One thing stands true though:Never underestimate the boosts of an armor as every part of the armor counts. Making the right choices Agility2.jpg|Agility Health1.jpg|Health Accuracy2.jpg|Accuracy While every armor in Respawnables is unique one way or another,this is not necessarily so in the boosts they provide. For example,while the Mohawk and Dreadlocks both provide a 2% agility boost,the Mohawk costs a mere 850 cash,whereas the Dreadlocks costs 4000 cash! Now,a 3150 cash difference may not mean much to you,but think about bigger purchases,especially those considering gold unless your the kind of guy who likes the designs of the armor and prefers the expensive one as it is more outstanding. The cash difference can be huge,so it is important that you make the right choices. Do not fret, for we have crafted a simple 3-step plan to identify the best clothing to purchase (of course, if you are all about being the trendiest in town/a perfectionist, you can ignore this section.) # First,compare the boosts they provide. Obviously,you are better off purchasing the Combat Helmet rather than the Army Cap. However,if you are deciding between two armors of the same boosts,it will be time to move to Step 2... # Compare the prices(if they are the same).You would be better off with the Ballistic Face Mask than the Zombie (Head),a 70 gold saving! However,the hardest of all purchases can be between a gold item and a cash item. If this is where you are(and you are not a huge fan of using multiplayer to obtain the resources needed for that item),move to step 3! # Assume 5 gold=2250 cash. Every 5 matches in single player,you will encounter a boss. Assuming you manage to obtain 5 gold from the boss every match,the amount of cash you get from every match(If you win) will be 2250 cash. An example can be between the Black Mask and the Combat Helmet. Using our theory, the Black Mask can be worth 45000 cash, a much worse choice than the 16000 cash needed for a Combat Helmet. Besides, gold is much more important anyway... So there is your three step plan to making the right choices! Be a thrifty shopper,and you might just be able to get the right boosts and right items you need much faster than you expected! Head Armors The head armors in the The Respawnables allow you to customize your head to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: * Recruit Of course,we can further classify these armors,based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide,all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy Boosting Heads Agility Boosting Heads Health Boosting Heads Body Armor The body armors in the The Respawnables allow you to customize your body to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: * Bullseye T-shirt * Newbie Jacket (Green) * Newbie Jacket (Orange) * Urban Camo T-Shirt Of course,we can further classify these armors,based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide,all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy Boosting Bodies Agility Boosting Bodies Health Boosting Bodies Legs The legs armors in the The Respawnables allow you to customize your legs to your liking, and in addition provide varying boosts in skills. They are: * Private Pants (Brown) * Private Pants (Green) Of course,we can further classify these armors,based on what skills they boost... ...and how much they provide,all for the convenience of the reader, which is you! Accuracy Boosting Legs Agility Boosting Legs Health Boosting Legs All Around Armor Currently there is only one armor which is: * Exosuit Category:Head armor Category:Body armor Category:Legs Armor Category:Respawnables Category:Armors Category:Equipment Category:Attributes Category:Currency Category:Gold Category:Cash Category:In app Purchases Category:Health Category:Agility Category:Accuracy Category:The Respawnables Category:Do Not Add Any More Categories